


Hey Jude

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, M/M, RP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to a… Slight surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Sam woke up, his eyes fluttering open as they tried to adjust to the room around him. The fact that they'd been testing new boundaries with one another and the excessive hunting on the side, the younger Winchester found himself exhausted lately; more often than not. The fact that Dean had offered for him to take a nap after the last hunt, was a welcomed suggestion.

He didn't shift or move when he woke, he just laid silently, listening to the tune his brother was humming. Sam was almost positive he could feel his heart swell three times it's normal size. Just then he rolled to his side, wanting to at least tip Dean off that he was awake. A warm smile spread, adoration swimming in his eyes for his big brother.

It was something Dean had only found himself doing when Sam was asleep, humming out the tune their mother use to sing to them. He certainly didn't have the voice she did, but he could never get it out of his head when he was the only one awake in the hotel room. It calmed him, it cleaned his guns for him. It was as natural as hunting.

He glanced up, still mouthing the words even though the sound was the only thing that came out. His eyes met Sam's and he smiled back, cleaning the barrel of his gun.

Sam leaned up as he drooped his legs over the edge of the bed, facing Dean. He rested his elbows on his knees as he looked up at the older Winchester through the hair splayed across his face, his smile all toothy and wide. Sam was happy, how could he not be? Things had been better than ever, almost eerily so; but he didn't want to jinx it.

He used his knees to push himself up off the bed, stretching across to the other one as he sat down beside Dean. Sam still hadn't said anything, he just laid his head on Dean's shoulder and continued to smile. He wasn't completely oblivious, he knew their mother used to sing this song to them when they were little. He always assumed that was the reason he found it so soothing.

Dean's grin softened considerably and he leaned into his brother, he turned his head, lips just brushing the long bangs by Sam's ear as he continued humming. He was slightly caught off guard, but it was Sam, who had heard him sing out loud some of the most embarrassing things ever. Being caught humming 'Hey Jude' was no big, it was just... _Personal_.

"You know," Sam leaned up, smiling at Dean as he kissed his cheek, "You should actually sing it for me sometime," He suggested playfully, though he was as hopeful as he could've possibly been. He always loved Dean's voice, even when he threw himself off key on purpose; just to be goofy.

The older Winchester raised his brows as his humming hit a note not unlike the beginning of the song and he started softly, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad," He sung low, hands cleaning to the words. "Take a sad song and make it better. Remember," He paused, grinning more, "to let her into your heart; Then you can start to make it better."

Sam's mouth almost hung open at the fact that Dean was actually **singing** for him. It wasn't an indulgence he was granted very often, so his ears clung to every word. At this point, Sam was smiling so big his face was actually starting to ache.

"Hey Jude," Dean continued, switching guns, "don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her," He began taking the weapon apart, voice growing louder only slightly, it wasn't _complete_ singing effort on his part, but it was certainly more than he'd ever shared before, "The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better."

Sam leaned over, nuzzling his nose against Dean's temple as he placed a small kiss next to his brother's eye, "I love your voice," He admitted, his golden face damn near beaming as bright as the sun.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. He had a record for taking compliments wrong, or throwing them back into other people's faces. But now that him and Sam were... Were **serious** , it felt weird to just laugh it off or ignore it. "Uh, thanks," He said, slightly sheepish, face tinting a little as he ducked his head.

It was nice to see Dean's humility was still completely in tact.

Sam reached out slowly, grabbing his brother's chin to pull his face up to his. He smiled softly, his eyes flickering to Dean's lips before he kissed him chastely, "Welcome."

Granted it wasn't the first time he had kissed Dean, but at this stage in their relationship, each kiss felt brand new every time, leaving Sam almost breathless and irrevocably happy.

The older Winchester grinned into his brother's mouth as his body rose in response, following them, covering them at the end of Sam's welcome. He wasn't use to it, at this point, and he had a feeling he never **would** be; But that was fine. If there were moments to experience like this, that was more than perfect.


End file.
